


Emma, Darkly

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Violence, implications of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not harm or insult Snow. It is really bad for your health. Emma Level of bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: protective

Emma Swan can’t turn it off.

If she sees someone look even just a little strange in Snow White’s direction, she’s off and in his or her face.

And Snow certainly wasn’t immune to the thrill that ran up her spine every time Emma felt the need to defend her honour.

She’s here now, gently washing the dirt from Emma’s bruised knuckles, stopping every now and again to kiss Emma with fervour, full of promise for when this deed was complete. She’ll reward her Knight soon.

They had spent a night out with Ruby and Belle, only to have a drunk jerkass grab her arse on passing. As soon as she had yelled out in shock, Emma had spun around on the spot, leaping off her seat and on top of the rowdy man.

Snow White could only watch in aroused awe as her offspring was yelling at the desperate man to apologise. His initial refusal plus a litany of insults towards Snow resulted in Emma kneeling on his knees, to hold him down as she landed a well aimed blow to his groin with a nearby beer bottle.

When he managed to scream that he would report her to the authorities, Emma just stood over him, a manic grin on her face and said, ‘Let’s go to the Sheriff’s station together, shall we?’

Snow White couldn’t help but take pleasure from the terror her Emma put in people.

Regina was right. Lust and fear _are_ intoxicating.


End file.
